


Hold On Tight

by moonshoesangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshoesangel/pseuds/moonshoesangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One botched hunt leaves Dean and Castiel in a heated argument. Things are said and feelings are hurt...how do they fix it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I am from FanFiction.net! First time posting on AO3. I usually post Destiel (mostly one shots, mostly smut). I take prompts as well! Always looking for more stuff to write about. If you wanna see more, I am moonshoesangel on ff.net and my tumblr is moonshoesangel as well. Shameless plug is over. On to the story!

The door slammed hard behind Castiel as he followed Dean inside. Castiel was pissed. It wasn't often he found himself angry with Dean. On the contrary, their relationship was a very good one . They laughed and dated and loved each other very deeply. Dean, however, went way too far this time.

"You could have gotten yourself killed, Dean," Castiel growled as he threw his coat off and tossed it on the chair. Sam could sense tension at the front desk, so he got himself his own room. He knew a fight was about to happen and knew it was gonna get ugly.

"News flash, Cas-" Dean turned, throwing up his hands. "We're hunters. We always almost get killed."

"You went in alone! I told you there were 15 vamps in there and you still went in alone!"

"You think I can't handle a few vamps?! You and Sam were drawing their attention outside anyway! I told you two to wait in the car while I got the leader alone and you  
fucked that up!" Dean yelled back. "I knew I shouldn't have asked you to come!"

"So this is my fault!?" Castiel indicated himself.

"It's always your fault!" Dean burst out. Silence fell between them. Castiel felt hurt, but didn't show it, settling for an angry glare. "You always get yourself in situations like this and I have to bail you out! If you had just left it to the guys who have been doing this since we were kids we would have gotten ALL the vamps. Now we have two loose cannons running around and they're probably looking for us. So yes, it's your fucking fault!"

"You shouldn't have prayed for me, then," Castiel said, causing Dean to furrow his brow.

"I didn't-"

"I heard you, Dean. You were in trouble and you called out to me. I didn't just jump out of the car like an idiot because I wanted to! I did it because they were overpowering you and you called for me."

Dean looked as if he were trying to remember doing it, but he obviously didn't. "Look, Cas, I gave an order-"

"Order!?" Castiel stepped forward, crowding Dean a little. "I'm not your fucking soldier, Dean Winchester, I'm your boyfriend and if you think I was gonna just stand by-"

"I asked you not to!" Dean argued back. "I had it under control!"

"You're so fucking conceited!" 

"Don't call me conceited, you self-righteous douche bag!"

Castiel couldn't help himself- he shoved Dean hard backward against the wall and Dean reacted with an absent right hook to Castiel's jaw, causing him to stumble a little. Dean's face fell in shock.

"Cas? Oh my god, Cas, I'm so-"

Castiel grabbed Dean by the collar and slammed him hard backward against the wall, slamming his lips into Dean's. Dean could taste the coppery blood on the corner of Castiel's lip where he had hit him. Confused and slightly aroused, Dean gripped Castiel's arm and kissed back, hard. Castiel let go with one hand and tore open Dean's button-down shirt, buttons skittering across the floor, and ripped his t-shirt down the front with one strong pull downward. Dean let out a pitiful groan. What was happening?

"C-cas-"

"Shut up," Castiel panted and turned Dean around, pressing him against the wall. "You stupid son of a bitch."

"Fuck you," Dean groaned out as Castiel slid his hand down into Dean's jeans and wrapped his hand around his cock, which responded rather quickly to Castiel's domination. Dean was used to Castiel taking the helm in bed, but never to this degree of power.

"You could be dead right now, you know," Castiel panted in his ear as he pulled his hand out to unbutton Dean's jeans and start pulling them down. "Then who would I have here to fuck?"

"Didn't realize that was why you kept me alive. My hero," Dean bit at him. Castiel did something Dean didn't quite expect- he slapped his ass. Hard. He also didn't expect himself to grind his cock against the wall and moan like a porn star when he did it. 

"Fucking smart ass," Castiel reached down and unbuttoned his own pants quickly before reaching around and running his fingers over Dean's lips. Dean opened his mouth and pulled two between his lips, sucking and laving at them with his tongue. It felt so dirty and so fucking good. Dean had learned many things about himself since the first time he had hooked up with Castiel. One of these things was that he was definitely the one to take it. He enjoyed giving up the reins every now and then. Hunting, however, was where he liked to keep charge. That was how all this started to begin with. He had lost control over a hunt. He felt anger rise up in him again and he bit down on Castiel's fingers. 

Castiel cursed and pulled his fingers out of Dean's mouth, quickly turning him around and slamming him back against the wall. "What the fuck!?"

"What are you gonna do, not fuck me?" Dean growled. Castiel pulled Dean over and tossed him onto the bed, tearing open his shirt and climbing over on him. Dean wanted so bad to give in and not be a dick and just apologize so that they could have sweet, sappy sex like they usually did when they had a small disagreement, but he held his ground as Castiel pulled the destroyed remains of Dean's shirts off his shoulders and flipped him on his stomach.

"Oh no, I'm gonna fuck you. You just don't get to watch."

Ouch, Dean thought. That hurt more than it should.

Dean once confessed something very personal to Castiel that no one ever knew. Dean never really cared for sex from behind. Not with girls or guys. He liked watching the other person react, liked to know that they were enjoying what was happening. If you couldn't see them, you wouldn't know, right? Castiel thought it was one of the sweetest things he had ever heard. For Dean to push Castiel so far as to turn him around during sex he must have really angered him.

"Cas-"

"Up," Castiel pulled Dean's hips and got him on his knees. Dean wasn't exactly hating the power struggle, but he now wondered how Castiel had gotten so angry. His thoughts flew out of the window when he felt a tongue on his ass. He groaned and dropped his head onto his arms, feeling his leg muscles tremble. Castiel pushed his tongue in a little, stretching ever so slightly and making Dean's body flare with heat. A finger joined in. Then two, shocking Dean a little with the stretch, but he liked it. It was one of his favorite things about it. Call it a pain kink if you will, but it grounded him. He thrived off of it.

"Please, Cas," Dean pushed back ever so slightly against Castiel's fingers, pushing them deeper. 

Castiel didn't say a word, which was a little unnerving. Castiel always had something to respond with- wit, dirty talk- but he pulled his fingers out and leaned over quickly to the bed side table, his face set in concentration. He made quick work of coating himself with lube and pulling Dean back against his chest. It was the closest he had been to Castiel since they got to the bed and he reached back to grip Castiel's hip, but Castiel lined himself up and pushed in slowly, grabbing Dean's hand and holding it against his own chest. Unable to touch Castiel at all now, he felt a sense of worry. Did I really make him this upset? Dean thought.

They moved slowly with each other, in sync as usual, but the tension was palpable. Dean groaned and rolled his ass in Castiel's lap, something that always made him weak. Castiel let out a soft moan against Dean's shoulder blade. 

"Could have fucking died," he heard Castiel say through a groan. "You stupid fuck."

Wet...what was wet? It was rolling down Dean's spine.

"Cas-"

"I can't lose you again, Dean," his grip tightened and his movements became softer, less punishing. A puff of air hit another wet spot on Dean's shoulder and another drop rolled down Dean's back. Castiel was...crying.

"Cas, cas, stop," Dean squeezed Castiel's hand and he felt the death grip relax enough to where he could take his hand and turn himself a little. Tears were in Castiel's sharp blue eyes. "Castiel..."

"You don't get it, Dean," he reached up and cupped the side of Dean's face. "You think you're invincible, but you're just a human. I've lost you more times than I ever wanted to and you just charge head first into danger like it's not gonna get you."

Dean gave Castiel a sorrowful look. "I've been doing this for so long, Cas...I don't even think about it-"

"That's it, you don't think and it's gonna get you killed. Again. And then...where will I be? Without you, I have nothing but eternity. I can't die. I don't have the power to bring you back-"

Dean shushed Castiel and pressed his forehead to his temple, moving to run his hand through Castiel's hair. "You're right...I was reckless...you don't think I wasn't worried about you?"

Castiel sniffed. "You know I can't die, Dean."

"But you think I like seeing you hurt? This isn't a normal relationship, but in a normal relationship neither person likes to see anything happen to the other. No matter if one of them has super powers."

Castiel let out a short, wet laugh, unable to fight it back. Dean brushed his thumb over the split part of Castiel's lip.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

Castiel sniffed. "I'm sorry I slammed you against the wall."

Dean gave a small shrug. "It was pretty sexy."

Castiel laughed. "Was it?"

"I get all hot when you use your super strength. Wouldn't argue about you spanking my ass again, either..."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "It was a dominance display."

"Display noted, babe," Dean rolled his ass on Castiel's lap again, causing the angel's eyes to flutter. "Now...please...let me see you."

Castiel looked a little deflated. "I shouldn't have turned you away from me...I know how you feel about-"

"Shut up and fuck me, angel," Dean kissed Castiel's jaw. Castiel groaned and pulled out of Dean, laying him on his back and pulling his knee up to his chest and wrapping the other leg around his waist. 

"There's my boy," Dean smiled and leaned up to kiss Castiel, who lined himself back up and pushed into Dean. They both let out sounds and Dean reached up and gripped Castiel's ass, urging him to go faster. "Come on, baby, you can do better than that."

Castiel let out a low growl in his throat and grabbed Dean's legs from around his waist to hike them onto his shoulders. Dean groaned and gripped the headboard as Castiel started pumping harder. 

"D-Dean," Castiel hissed in his ear.

"Spank me again, Cas," Dean reached up and gripped a hand full of Castiel's hair, spurring the angel to grip Dean's ass and bite his nails into the meat of it before slapping him open palmed. Dean groaned and threw his head back. Castiel knew this was going to become a new thing.

"One more time, baby," Dean pulled Castiel's hair, forcing him to focus his glazed eyes on him. Castiel's hand slid from the top of Dean's knee down his bare hip, slower and softer this time than the last, though he barely let up on his thrusts. He squeezed Dean's other cheek before slapping his ass one last time. 

Dean reached down to wrap a hand around his cock, but Castiel batted it away, gripping it himself and pounding harder into his squirming human. Dean tensed and came over Castiel's hand, shuddering and scrambling, pulling Castiel close to him. Castiel brought his legs back around his waist and barreled into Dean, chasing his orgasm.

"Let go, Cas. I love you," Dean spoke into his ear, voice tight and shaky. Castiel held Dean close and stuttered in his movements. Dean slid his hand into Castiel's sweaty hair, pulling him close and feeling the angel slowly relax, coming down off his high. Their breaths slowed eventually and Dean slid Castiel over a little, positioning them to where they were facing each other, still gently wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry I hit you," Dean whispered and played with the hair on the back of Castiel's neck. "And ordered you around...and said all those mean things about you..."

"We could spend the rest of our lives apologizing about the shit we've done to each other, Dean," Castiel chuckled softly. Dean smiled tiredly.

They were silent for a minute, Dean letting his eyes fall closed while Castiel counted his freckles for the hundredth time- three hundred and thirty seven just on his nose and cheeks; two thousand more on his shoulders.

"You said you loved me," Castiel said softly. He thought Dean had fallen asleep. Dean's lip curled upward just the slightest. 

"I did."

Castiel felt a rush to his chest. It was not something he didn't know, just something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I love you, too, Dean." Castiel slid in closer, wrapping Dean tighter in his grasp and kissing his forehead. 

"Even though I'm conceited?"

"As a self-righteous douche bag myself, I think I can still love you."

Dean chuckled and kissed Castiel gently. "I want that in writing."


End file.
